La différence entre N et M
by Kanade Tashibana
Summary: Lorsque Harry commence à lire ce carnet noir aux bordures rouges, il ne s'attend probablement pas à découvrir les pensées les plus malsaines et destructrices de Blaise Zabini. ZabNott et Drarry.


**Titre :** La différence entre N et M

 **Raiting :** T

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire est mienne.

 **Petit blabla inutile :**  
C'est la première fois que je me lance sur mon pairing favori (dans l'univers d'Harry Potter), et j'avoue que mes petits doigts en tremblent. Le ZabNott mérite beaucoup plus de lecteurs, car il est ... Fabulous ? Non, sincèrement, aimez ce couple. S'il vous plait.  
Enfin voila, j'espère que la fiction vous plaira (ne me balancez pas des tomates à la fin, c'est tout ce que je demande). A la base, cette histoire avait été écrite pour un autre pairing, mais après quelques réflexion, le ZabNott s'y colle parfaitement.

Avec une amie, nous nous lancions des défis d'écriture et celui-ci avait été "amour-haine", "internat", "deux couples" et "journal intime".

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Connais-tu la définition de "haine" ?_

.

.

.

\- Harry.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes que Draco se démenait afin de rattraper son petit-ami. Ce dernier fuyait dans l'un des couloir du lycée, piétinant chaque pas avec colère. Il n'avait certainement pas envie que Draco sache ou il allait.

\- Attends ! Laisse moi t'expliquer.

Celui-ci aurait du se sentir gêné de recevoir autant d'attention de la part des étudiants présents, pourtant la seule chose qui comptait pour le moment était de fuir. Il s'échappa rapidement dans une foule sortant de cours et profita même pour s'enfermer dans les toilettes.

Il entendit les cris paniqués de son petit-ami et soupira. Pour l'instant, le plus âgé souhaitait juste être seul, et réfléchir.  
L'avenir de son couple était encore incertain.

.

Le soir même, Harry rentra dans sa chambre. L'école avait un bâtiment entier pour l'internat. En bas, des machines à laver et des distributeurs pour les fournitures d'urgence. Puis des chambres pour tous les étudiants. Normalement, ils étaient deux par unité mais certains payaient une petite fortune pour être seul.  
Ce n'était pas son cas.

Le jeune homme partageait sa chambre avec Neville, le président du conseil des élèves. Une grosse tête qui passait son temps le nez dans les bouquins. Ils parlaient peu, mais ils s'aimaient bien quand même.

\- Encore un soucis avec Draco ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Comme tu peux savoir ça ? Contra Harry.

Neville ricana.

\- Ca se voit rien qu'à ta tête.

Ah. Oui, surement.

Son colocataire ne proposa pas d'en parler, ou de l'aider. Il ne lui en voulait pas, car lui non plus ne se mêlait pas de son couple. En effet, Neville sortait avec Luna. Une française qui avait été envoyé dans leur lycée pour un échange.  
Luna ne parlait pas bien l'anglais, et Neville ne connaissait absolument pas le français. Au début, c'était dur pour eux, devant communiquer par signes, ou devoir tout le temps chercher un mot dans le dictionnaire.

Harry ne voulait pas non plus parler de ses problèmes avec Neville. Tout d'abord parce qu'il avait mieux à faire, en particulier en temps que président. Mais surtout parce que ses soucis n'étaient rien comparé à ceux de son colocataire.  
Car Luna et lui étaient en Terminal, tout comme lui, accessoirement. Autrement dit, à la fin de l'année la jeune femme allait devoir rentrer dans son pays.

C'était plutôt triste comme fin, pensait Harry.

.

\- Il est à qui ? Interrogea le jeune homme en montrant un carnet avec son doigt.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Neville. Je l'ai trouvé par terre.

Normalement il aurait dû le rapporter aux objets trouvés, mais cette fois encore le président du conseil des élèves était rentré tard dans sa chambre. Il avait eu la flemme, et personne ne pouvait le juger sur ça.

\- Hm, nota le plus jeune.

Harry s'en saisit dès que Neville ferma la porte de la salle de bain, et l'inspecta. Un carnet noir aux bordures rouges. En vérité, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été curieux en premier lieu. C'était un simple bouquin stupide, mais ce fut comme si celui-ci l'avait appelé.

Les pages étaient blanches à l'intérieur, mais gribouillées d'une écriture mal soignée.

\- Un journal intime ... Souffla-t-il.

Surprenant puisque cela avait l'air d'appartenir à un garçon, Harry pesa le pour et le contre dans son esprit et haussa les épaules. Tant pis pour sa conscience, il y penserait plus tard. Alors il rangea le carnet dans son sac, et n'en parlerait plus à Neville.

Maintenant qu'il avait l'intention d'éviter Draco et de passer plus de temps dans sa chambre, Harry aurait besoin d'une occupation.

.

 _Un jour, on m'a dit qu'il valait mieux écrire ses souffrances plutôt que de les remémorer sans cesse dans son esprit. C'est peut-être vrai. J'y ai songé en tout cas. Et c'est l'une des raison pour laquelle j'ai acheté ce carnet et que j'y écrirais mes pensées._

 _Peut-être qu'un jour j'aurais le courage de lui donner. Qu'il lise chacun de mes mots._

 _Je ne dirais pas mon nom, et j'espère ne jamais écrire le sien. On peut penser que je suis attaché à lui, ou même que je l'apprécie. Mais c'est faux, et bien loin, très loin, du compte. Pour dire la vérité, je le déteste._

 _Quand il est dans la même pièce que lui, je le ressens. Pourquoi les gens se retournent-ils sur son passage ? Pourquoi l'aiment-ils et on envie d'être à ses côtés ? C'est insensé, presque irréel. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui coller mon poing sur sa gueule, pour lui effacer son sourire._  
 _Lui qui parait si confiant quand le prof lui rend sa copie de contrôle si impeccable. Ou lorsque les gens lui font des tonnes de compliments sur son apparence._

 _Si je pouvais, je lui vomirais dessus._

 _En fait, je le déteste à un point inimaginable. Est-ce même humainement possible ?_

 _Avant, il n'était qu'un inconnu dans ma vie, alors pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il vienne pour y foutre un grand coup de pied ? J'aimerais parfois lui demander de crever. De se coucher au milieu de la route et d'attendre la prochaine voiture qui passe._

 _Je me demande même comment les gens peuvent supporter d'être à son contact. Ou alors ils sont peut-être comme moi, espérant l'étrangler au moment ou il s'attend le moins. Le regarder s'étouffer, laissant échapper la dernière seconde de son existence._

 _Aujourd'hui, il est venu m'apporter un livre. Il savait que j'avais des difficultés en biologie et pensait m'aider. Avec un grand self-contrôle je lui ai dit que je n'avais besoin de personne pour les cours._  
 _Il a continué de sourire. Et je voulait le tuer, lentement._

 _Finalement, je vais écrire mon nom en toute lettre dans ce carnet. Afin que tout le monde puisse connaitre mon aversion envers lui. Je suis Blaise Zabini. Et je le hais._

 _Je le hais._

 _Je le hais._

 _Je le hais._

 _Est-il possible d'haïr autant une personne ?_

.

Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce Blaise Zabini, et de ses sentiments. Ce type était timbré, sans aucun doute. Les lignes sur le papier était tracées avec colère, déchirant presque la page sur laquelle il avait écrit. Troubles psychologique à la clef, pas de doute.

Il soupira.

Ce carnet renfermait les pensées les plus intimes d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce n'était pas très juste de juger sur ça. Enfin, en tout premier, Harry pouvait dire que ce Blaise Zabini était un abruti. Perdre son journal intime en plein milieu du lycée n'était certainement pas l'idée du siècle.

\- Harry.

Une voix brisa le silence alors que celui aux cheveux noirs était devant son casier. Quelle mauvaise tentative de fuite de sa part. Flâner dans les couloirs à la place de regarder juste derrière lui.

\- Tu veux quoi ? Fit-il d'un ton sec.

Adrian se pinça ses lèvres.

\- Draco est vraiment mal ...

Au fond de lui, il était presque ravie de cette nouvelle.

\- Tant mieux, nota Harry.

Puis, il ferma son casier d'un seul coup avant de se détourner du châtain. Adrian était probablement un chic type, prenant la défense de ses potes. Ouais, c'était sur. Mais Malfoy n'avait pas besoin d'un avocat, il pouvait très bien se défendre tout seul dans cette affaire.

.

 _Haine : aversion profonde et violente envers quelqu'un ou quelque chose._

 _Voici la définition parfaite pour décrire ce que je ressens pour lui. Je l'ai cherché dans le dictionnaire pendant la pause de midi. Pendant que lui était surement en train de manger joyeusement, entouré d'hypocrites._  
 _Il se plait dans son royaume rempli de dégoût, ne s'imaginant pas que les gens rêvent de lui enfoncer un pieux dans la gorge. Ou alors, c'est juste moi._

 _Finalement, je pense que cette définition n'est pas correct. Il n'y a pas de mot juste pour décrire mon état envers lui. Je le hais, mais c'est bien plus que ça. Il n'est pas "quelqu'un" à mes yeux, il est juste une chose._

 _Une chose que j'aimerais tant voir crever._

 _Hier, il est venu me voir en souriant. Ma bouche s'est tordue aussi, il a prit sa pour une tentative de joie. Quel con. Donc, il m'a demandé de l'aider en mathématique et qu'en échange, il le ferait pour moi. Si seulement la biologie n'existait pas._

 _Bien sur, j'ai refusé. Mais il a demandé encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je lui hurle dessus. Tout le monde s'est focalisé sur nous, et il a simplement rigolé. Comme si ce son avait eu un pouvoir, cela calma les autres, qui retournèrent à leurs occupations. Je le déteste._  
 _Finalement, cet abruti m'aura eu à l'usure._

 _Il m'a même invité chez lui ce week-end. Le fait-il souvent ? Demander à des gars aléatoires de venir dans sa propre maison ? Ce n'est peut-être qu'une pute._  
 _Encore un mot à rajouter sur la liste._

 _Je le hais, mais je ne veux que personne d'autre le touche. Il est à moi._

.

Les relations humaines sont étranges. Les interactions sont compliquées, et pourtant Harry voulait que cela deviennent simple. Tout le monde ne pensait pas la même chose, et en général cela ne collait pas non plus avec les actions qui suivaient.  
Le jeune homme aurait aussi voulu que son couple avec Draco soit sans bavure. Qu'il ne soit pas un sportif de l'école et que par conséquent les ennuies allaient avec. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un colis empoisonné, avec obligation de le prendre en pack.

Si le visage et le corps de Draco étaient parfaits, par moment le caractère ne suivait pas. Harry l'aimait pourtant, et il acceptait déjà beaucoup. Comme le fait que son petit-ami fasse toujours passer le sport avant lui. Qu'il avait des amis spécialement abrutis et qu'il était donc forcé de les côtoyer.  
Ou même que les filles soient particulièrement bêtes en sa présence.

Comment une jupe peut se raccourcir aussi vite, ou les cils battre en un temps record ? Il suffisait qu'un sportif de l'école se pointe. Bien sur, peut-être que Harry ne voyait que ces filles-là, ces stupides filles qui courait après son homme, mais parce que c'était elles qui lui rendaient la vie impossible. Ou plutôt, une seule en particulier.

Une semaine.

Il avait réussit à éviter l'autre pendant une semaine.

Et bon sang que c'était long lorsqu'on fuit une personne.

Harry en avait presque marre parfois, mais il se complaisait dans sa solitude. Ce n'était peut-être pas si mal, en fin de compte. Chaque soir, il retrouvait le journal de ce Blaise Zabini. Il lisait avec attention la haine et le conflit intérieur de cette personne. Si au début, toutes ces lignes le rendait mal à l'aise, maintenant il pouvait presque le comprendre.

L'amour et la haine étaient des proches voisins. Alors finalement, son amour pour Draco était devenu colère.

.

\- Tu ne peux pas le fuir éternellement, lui dit Adrian alors qu'il le traînait de force en direction des vestiaires.

Harry aurait déjà pu fuir. Se détacher de la poigne de fer du châtain et courir. Oui, probablement qu'il aurait pu le faire. Seulement, le jeune homme se laissa tirer par le bras, la curiosité lui tiraillant le ventre.  
Il avait hâte.

\- Je vous laisse seul.

Et avec cette phrase, la porte se ferma. Harry et Draco étaient seuls dans les vestiaires, les plongeant dans un silence gênant. Le sportif se mordait les lèvres, et il reconnu aisément cette habitude. Draco le faisait avant de rendre un devoir important, avant de tirer un panier important au basket. Ou avant d'embrasser son petit-ami, qui risquait de tourner la tête avant que leurs lèvres se touchent.

\- Harry ... Je-

\- Tu vas encore me dire la même chose ? Le coupa son voisin. Que tu es désolé ? Que tu regrettes ? Que ce n'était pas ce que je crois ?

\- Oui, ce n'est pas-

\- Non.

Harry fit claquer simple mot, comme si cela lui avait arracher la bouche. Il regarda son petit-ami bien dans les yeux, et surement que l'autre pu y voir toute sa fureur.  
En vérité, il en avait marre. C'était la dernière barrière à franchir et Harry en avait eu assez. C'était fini, il ne pouvait plus le supporter.

Une relation ne devait pas être aussi blessante. Pas comme ça.

\- Connais-tu la définition de "haine" ? Demanda-t-il.

Draco ouvrit la bouche, étonné de cette question. Est-ce un piège ?

\- Non ? Continua Harry. C'est une aversion profonde et violente envers quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

\- Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec nous, souffla-t-il presque désespérément.

Les mains de Draco commencèrent à trembler. Il avait comprit le dénouement de cette histoire, maintenant que Harry lui parlait ainsi, il n'y avait rien d'autre à comprendre. Leur relation allait se terminer.

\- Au revoir, Malfoy.

Puis, il se détourna et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. La porte claqua à son passage, brisant le silence du bâtiment, avant de replonger dans la même froideur.

En utilisant son nom, il avait espéré que le message soit assez clair.

.

 _C'est une pute._

 _Et je me demande ... Pourquoi moi ?_

 _Pourquoi m'a-t-il choisi pour venir chez lui et lui faire apprendre une leçon de mathématique ? C'était tellement stupide. Il avait insisté jusqu'à un point insoutenable. J'étais prêt à me lever de ma chaise et lui en coller une. Ou lui enfoncer des aiguilles dans la gorge pour le faire taire._

 _Tout chez lui m'exècre. Il n'était qu'une erreur génétique. Il n'aurait pas du exister, et je n'aurais pas du le connaitre. Nos vies n'auraient jamais du se croiser._

 _Mais j'en reviens à ma première pensée. Ce type est une pute. Une vrai salope en manque de queue. Il n'attend que de se faire prendre. Pourquoi je pense tout ça ? Il n'y a qu'à voir et admirer ses pauvres tentatives de séduction._  
 _Il a essayer de mettre sa main sur ma cuisse, il me souriait, il mettait ses cheveux en arrière. C'est vraiment dommage qu'il n'ait pas écouté mon cours, il aurait peut-être su que je lui racontait uniquement des conneries. J'aurais souhaité qu'il se ramasse lamentablement au prochain contrôle._

 _Finalement, ça n'aura pas duré longtemps avant que cette salope se penche dans ma direction et m'embrasse. Le contact m'a dégoûté, et j'ai cru sentir la bile remonter._  
 _J'ai mordu ses lèvres jusqu'au sang, mais il ne s'éloigna pas. A la place, il me poussa sur son lit et commença à défaire les boutons de ma chemise. Étais-je en train de rêver ou ce petit connard essayait de me déshabiller ?_

 _Une fois mon haut enlevé, il embrassa mon torse. Le sang coulait encore de ses lèvres et laissait des traces rougeâtres sur ma poitrine. Ça m'a excité, et c'est surement à cause de ça que je fis l'erreur de ma vie._

 _Il semblait si petit en dessous de moi, tellement vulnérable. Mais je ne voulait pas voir son visage, alors je l'ai plaqué contre le matelas. Il gémit presque quand je lui ai enlevé son pantalon. Cette pute n'attendait que ça, et ça me dégoutait davantage. Cependant j'étais hors de moi et il était le seul défouloir à porté de main._  
 _C'est sans douceur que je me suis enfoncé en lui. Sans la moindre préparation. Je voulait qu'il le sente au fond de ses entrailles. On ne joue pas avec Blaise Zabini._

 _J'entendais ses halètements de douleur, mais a aucun moment il ne s'est plaint. Ce fut presque triste. Il était pathétique, et mes coups de rein représentaient toute la haine que j'éprouvais à son égard._

 _Quand tout se termina et qu'il se retourna dans ma direction, j'étais presque fier de voir qu'il avait pleuré. Je me sentais presque complet. Mais il a fallut qu'il ait un sourire sur son putain de visage. Malgré les larmes et le sang sur sa bouche, cet enfoiré semblait heureux._

 _Est-il possible d'haïr une personne à ce point ?_

 _A nouveau, je me pose la question._

.

Harry rangea rapidement le carnet en dessous de son oreiller en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Neville venait enfin d'apparaître, alors qu'il était vingt deux heures passées. Encore ses fonctions de président du conseil qui lui prenaient tout son temps de libre.

\- A force, je vais réellement croire que tu me trompes, lança Harry avec amusement.

Son colocataire roula des yeux, mais un sourire apparut une seconde sur son visage.

\- Je vais prendre une douche.

\- Ah, parce que tu crois que ça m'intéresse ?

Neville hocha les épaules et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Harry était toujours surprit de voir à quel point l'autre pouvait ne jamais lui en vouloir. Ils ne partageaient pas grand chose, mais Neville ne lui faisait aucune remarque sur son caractère de merde. Il pouvait lui dire d'aller se faire foutre qu'il ne ferait rien. Ou au pire des cas, il poufferait.  
Finalement, c'était peut-être le secret de Neville. S'en ficher de tout.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais rompu ...

\- Connard, c'est pas tes affaires, répondit Harry.

Son colocataire rangea le serviette qu'il avait utilisé pour ses cheveux et se dirigea vers son lit. Une fois totalement couvert, Harry fronça les sourcils en le voyant faire.

\- Ouais, j'ai rompu.

\- Ah ... Super.

Neville avait fermé les paupières.

\- Il ne me mérite pas, de toute manière. Cracha Harry, énervé.

\- Yep.

.

La nouvelle fit le tour du lycée rapidement. L'équipe de basket avait perdu un match et Draco Malfoy avait raté son lancé. Le meilleur joueur de l'équipe avait tout loupé et personne n'avait comprit la raison.  
Après tout, ce n'était pas si les gens connaissaient sa relation avec Harry Potter. Ou même, la fin de leur relation, dans le cas présent.

Non.

Car tout le monde croyait que Draco Malfoy était parfait sous tout rapport.

.

 _Je suis tellement dégoûté de moi-même, et de cet être abject. Il m'a surement corrompu et manipulé afin d'arriver à ses fins. Une fois rentré dans ma chambre, je me suis frotté les mains avec du savon. Mes vêtements ont fini dans la première machine à laver. J'ai cru que ma peau allait s'arracher tant je tentais d'effacer ses traces._

 _Cependant son odeur ne voulait pas partir. C'était comme s'il me suivait._

 _Mais ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. Je devais le posséder. Moi, seul._

 _Il serait à moi. Je l'écraserais et il comprendra qui sera son maître. Sa bouche ne sortira que des gémissements de douleur et ses yeux ne refléteront que sa soumission. Il sera mon esclave._

 _Je ferais de lui ma chose._

.

\- De plus en plus étrange ... Souffla Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?

Le jeune homme ne tourna pas son regard du plafond. Il avait réfléchit pendant une heure au dernier texte qu'il avait lu dans le journal de Blaise Zabini. En fait, il s'était même écroulé sur son lit, les mains derrière la nuque et n'avait pas bougé.

\- Rien, rien, répondit-il.

C'était dimanche et même Neville était présent au dortoir. D'habitude ces jours là, ils en profitaient pour sortir et voir leurs copain et copine respectifs. Harry n'allait plus être en compagnie de Draco, et Luna avait apparemment des trucs à faire.  
Mais il n'avait pas marché aux vagues commentaires de Neville. Harry avait entendu que la jeune femme avait eu des examens en plus à passer, pour l'année prochaine. A l'université, elle retournerait dans son pays d'origine et intégrerait une grande école à Paris. De quoi foutre le moral au plus bas à son colocataire.

Néanmoins Harry ne pensait pas à la tristesse de Neville. Pas pour le moment. Non, à la place il réfléchissait aux mots si malsains qu'avait écrit Blaise Zabini.

Ce n'était qu'un inconnu pour lui, mais il se sentait mal pour la seconde personne. Celle qui subissait la rage du propriétaire de ce carnet, le "il" qui deviendrait bientôt un défouloir. Ou qui l'était peut-être déjà depuis longtemps.  
Harry n'avait pas eu la force de continuer à lire ce jour là.

\- Tu connais un certain Blaise Zabini ? Demanda-t-il tout de même.

Après tout, Neville était le président du conseil des élèves, il devait savoir une bonne partie des têtes des lycéens.

\- Ouais.

Il ne s'étonna pas du manque d'information donné par son colocataire. Au moins, il savait que Blaise Zabini n'était pas inconnu de cette école. Et qu'il y était surement en ce moment.

.

 _Je le hais. Et je me plais à le faire souffrir._

 _Au final je croyais qu'après cette erreur, il aurait comprit ma véritable nature. Les sentiments que j'éprouvais à son égard et de toute la torture qui j'aimerais qu'il endure._

 _Non, à la place de ça, il est revenu. Il me souriait comme avant, peut-être même davantage. Il me saluait avec bonne humeur, et j'aurais aimé lui arracher la bouche avec une pince. Sa voix est horrible. Sauf quand il me supplie._

 _Une semaine plus tard, il m'a demandé de revenir chez lui. Comme s'il ne savait pas ce qui allait arriver. On dirait presque que cette pute en demande. Je serais plus que ravie de lui montrer qui est le maître. Parmi nous, je suis le dominant._

 _C'est étrange d'écrire "nous". Cela ne se reproduira plus._

 _Ou en étais-je ? Ah oui ... Il m'a invité chez lui. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus de mensonges, plus d'aide au devoir. Pas besoin de mettre des pincettes sachant que ce sera lui qui finira plaqué contre le matelas._

 _Cette pute ne disait jamais non._

 _Jamais._

 _Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois que je l'ai baisé._

 _Il ne disait rien, tant que je prenais mon pied. Je le plaquais de force contre un mur, une table, un lavabo. Il a des bleus et des courbatures, je l'entendais parfois quand il sortait le pot de crème. A aucun moment il ne se plaint, et ça me met encore plus fou de rage._

 _Je l'étrangle pendant que je le prend. Il s'étouffe presque à chaque fois. Dans ces instants, mon plaisir est encore plus grand. Mais ce que je préfère c'est l'attacher au lit, avec des sangles. Elles lui brûlent la peau, mais je m'en fiche._

 _Parfois il me ferait presque de la peine._

 _Ensuite je me souviens. C'est de sa faute. Il existe._  
 _Il est venu chez moi, en trémoussant son cul. Je sais qu'il aime quand je le baise. Il soulève les hanches et mord le coussin pour ne pas que je l'entende gémir._

 _J'aime le faire souffrir._

 _Tout comme je le hais._

 _Peut-on être dépendant de la chose que l'on possède ?_

 _A quel point peut-on souhaiter ne l'avoir uniquement pour soi ?_

.

Il roula sur son matelas, s'ennuyant comme un rat mort. Pourquoi devait-il avoir le colocataire le plus absent de tout ce putain d'internat ? Comment l'administration avait pu le mettre en compagnie de Neville, alors qu'il était le président du conseil et le mec le plus occupé sur quinze mille kilomètres à la ronde ?  
Il aurait pu confier tout son boulot à son adjoint. Celui avait une tête de premier de la classe et n'aurait certainement pas craché sur plus de responsabilités.

Harry soupira.

Avant, il aurait pu joindre Draco sur son portable et ils se seraient retrouvés dans le lycée. Ils se seraient enfuit dans l'une de leur nombreuses cachettes. Peut-être qu'ils auraient couché ensemble, ne pensant plus à rien.

Mais ce temps là était révolu.

Rien que l'autre jour, Draco déambulait dans les couloirs avec sa tête de zombie, sa clique juste derrière lui. Et Pansy lui tenant le bras.  
Bon sang, qu'il la haïssait celle-là. Dans le genre nunuche et inutile, elle battait tous les records. Elle l'appelait avec sa voix stridente. "Mon petit Drakichou", et il aurait voulu lui crier à la figure que ce n'était même pas véritable prénom.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Draco sorte avec cette dinde ...

.

\- J'ai vu Luna aujourd'hui.

\- Ah cool.

La conversation aurait du se terminer ainsi. Comme toujours. Mais cette fois-ci, Harry avait envie d'en savoir plus. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il jamais avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Neville ? Ils connaissaient la vie de l'autre, un peu. Cependant ils ne posaient jamais de questions, rien de superflues.

\- Et c'était bien ? Demanda Harry alors qu'il regardait l'autre s'asseoir sur son lit.

\- Ouais, je suppose.

\- Son examen s'est bien passé ?

\- Très bien, même.

D'ordinaire, Neville lui aurait déjà fait une remarque acide concernant sa curiosité. Là, il se contentait de répondre, avec flegme. Cela se voyait qu'il était épuisé et sa relation avec Luna renforçait davantage ses insécurités.

.

 _Il est à moi._

 _A moi._

 _Rien qu'à moi._

 _Je fais de lui ce que je veux. Il est ma marionnette vivante, le jouet parfait._

 _Bien sur, il respire et il a des faiblesses physiques. Je fais attention pour ne pas le briser totalement. Quelques temps auparavant, cela aura été mon souhait le plus cher. A présent, je veux simplement qu'il m'obéisse._  
 _En cours, nous ne parlons pas. Il me sourit, parfois me salue, mais nos interactions s'arrêtent là. Je suis encore seul, et il est entouré de ses amis. Le dégoût est plus fort, il grandit en moi. Ne peut-il pas être aussi solitaire que je le suis ?_

 _Je voudrais qu'il soit juste à moi, mais le risque est trop grand._

 _Les marques sur son corps ne disparaissent jamais réellement. Chaque jour, je m'en assure personnellement. Corps et âme, il m'appartient._

 _Il est à moi._

 _Je le ferais plier._

.

Harry ne lâchait plus ce carnet noir aux bordures rouges. Qu'il soit en cours, à la bibliothèque, en sport, à l'extérieur ou dans sa chambre. A chaque fois, il lisait les pensées malsaines et tordues de Blaise Zabini.

Il n'essayait pas de savoir qui était cette personne. Tout aurait été peut-être gâché en le voyant. Et d'un coté, ça lui plaisait aussi de l'imaginer dans chacun des étudiants de l'école. Une sorte de mystère planait autour de ce journal intime.  
Evidemment, il n'en avait pas parlé à Neville. Après tout, c'était le président lui-même qui l'avait ramassé par terre une soir de ronde. Il irait le remettre dans les objets trouvés et Harry voulait absolument le finir avant.

La curiosité lui arrachait presque le ventre, et il avait plus que hâte de lire le dénouement de l'histoire. Comment Blaise Zabini et ce "il" allaient terminer.

.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je bosse, répondit Neville sans lever la tête de son manuel.

Ça, il le voyait bien, mais que fichait son colocataire à la bibliothèque lors de la pause de midi ? Normalement, Harry était quasiment toujours seul dans cet endroit. Il y allait quelques jours par semaine, sinon il se trouvait une classe vide, ou montait sur le toit. Et quand le temps se réchauffait, il allait lire dans la cours.

\- Luna est occupée.

\- Je vois ... Soupira celui aux cheveux noirs.

Il avait bien comprit que la discussion s'arrêtait là. Alors il posa son sac par terre et tira la chaise qui se trouvait en face de Neville. L'autre ne fit aucune remarque, et ne leva pas le regard de son bouquin.  
Probablement qu'il n'y avait rien à dire.

Harry sortit ses devoirs pour dans deux semaines, étant la seule chose qui pouvait l'occuper aujourd'hui. Le temps passait au ralenti lorsqu'il n'avait rien à faire. Alors plutôt que de tourner en rond, il préférait s'investir et s'enfermer dans les révisions.

\- Va ranger ça !

Une voix grave et profonde se fit entendre dans la bibliothèque. Ce n'était pas habituel et Harry se stoppa dans sa lecture.

\- Oui, répondit une seconde personne.

Son timbre était plus doux et chantant. Mais également faible. Comme un chuchotement qu'on aurait du mal à capter.

Il eut du mouvement dans son dos et une silhouette passa à coté de leur table. Un petit corps les dépassa et atteignit une étagère un peu plus loin. Harry leva son nez de son occupation et observa une personne aux cheveux bruns qui analysait les rayons. Il avait au moins cinq livres dans les bras, et cela se voyait qu'il avait du mal à tous les tenir.

De profil, on pouvait observer un petit nez et une frange qui cachait son front. Le col de son uniforme tomba face à ses mouvements et Harry fronça les sourcils. Sur le cou de cet inconnu, il y avait plusieurs marques rouges. Comme des griffures ou des morsures.  
Lorsqu'il leva son bras pour ranger le premier ouvrage, ses manches ne cachèrent plus correctement ses poignets. Une trace violacée passait tout autour, comme s'il avait subit des violences graves. L'avait-on attaché de force ?

Harry se demanda comment les gens ne voyaient-ils pas cela. Mais ensuite, il se rappela que le brun, à la base, se cachait sous une couche de vêtements amples.  
Une fois sa tache terminée, il se retourna et se figea comme s'il observait quelqu'un qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Et Harry fut choqué de voir le visage de cet inconnu briller à ce point. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire parfait, et ses yeux devinrent des petits croissants de lune.

Puis, il trottina en direction de la première voix. Celui qui lui avait donné un ordre avec ce timbre grave.

\- Merci Théo.

Les membres d'Harry se figèrent et il sentit presque un air glacial lui passer le long de la colonne vertébrales. Ces simples paroles l'avaient bloqué dans tous ses mouvements. Sans réellement le savoir lui-même, il avait eut une impression de déjà-vu.  
Comme si cette personne était pure destruction.

.

 _La dernière fois que je l'ai pris, c'était très étrange. Je ne cesse d'y réfléchir, et je me sens de plus en plus perturbé._

 _D'habitude, je le déshabille par la force et le plaque contre quelque chose. Le lit dans le meilleur des cas, ou sinon un mur ou tout ce qui est assez proche. A aucun moment je ne vois son visage, mais cette fois-là j'étais curieux._

 _Quelles expressions de douleur pouvait-il faire alors que je m'enfonçais en lui ?_

 _Par moment, je peux avouer que cette question me trottait dans la tête. Je n'entend que ses soupires et ses vagues gémissements étouffés. Il aime alors que je prend soin de lui faire mal. C'est rageant._  
 _Je sais qu'il saigne, je sais qu'il pleure. Admirer sa souffrance était la dernière pièce du puzzle._

 _Surement qu'on me prend pour un monstre. Pourtant je suis clément avec lui. Quand il m'obéit bien, je le pénètre avec mes doigts avant d'y aller avec ma queue. C'est une récompense pour lui, il faut qu'il comprenne que je suis pas gentil avec lui parce que j'aime ça._

 _Un jour, il m'a regardé dans les yeux et m'a demandé s'il pouvait me sucer. Comment je pouvais refuser ? Alors je lui ai dis de s'agenouiller et de me montrer à quel point il pouvait être docile._  
 _Ses lèvres sont un pêchées. C'est une pute, je le savais déjà._

 _Mais ce n'était pas pour cette réflexion que j'écris dans mon journal aujourd'hui._

 _Il y a quelques temps j'étais curieux de voir sa douleur, alors je l'ai mis en face de moi. Il était couché sur le dos et je l'étranglais avec une main, tandis que l'autre écartait ses cuisses. Cette position me rendait bizarre. C'était la première fois que je le regarderais dans les yeux._  
 _Et je l'ai fais._

 _Il ne lâcha pas mes yeux alors que je m'enfonçais en lui. Profondément._

 _Des larmes naissaient dans ses yeux et directement je commençais mes mouvements. Il mordait ses lèvres pour ne pas faire de bruits et il séparait ses jambes de plus en plus. Ses fesses étaient martyrisées, mais il aimait ça. Comme si le plaisir et la douleur était mélangés._

 _Ma main l'étrangla, se serrant contre son cou. Il semblait si frêle en dessous de moi, plus qu'avant. Pourtant, il continuait de me regarder, et je le faisais aussi. Soudainement, et ne tenant plus, il gémit. Le son était si fort et rempli de sexe._  
 _Automatiquement, ses jambes se nouèrent autour de ma taille et ses doigts caressèrent mes bras._

 _Il était attaché à moi, tout comme j'étais attaché à lui._

.

\- Salut Draco.

Le concerné leva son visage, surprit par son arrivé. Il s'attendait à être seul dans cet endroit, mais il avait oublié momentanément qu'une autre personne connaissait ce lieu. Le partage s'était fait dans leur couple, et maintenant c'était à eux.

\- Je peux m'en aller si tu veux.

\- Non, restes. S'exclama Draco, un peu trop rapidement.

Harry hocha la tête et s'installa sur les escaliers, tandis que son ancien petit-ami était juste à coté du balcon. Ils avaient découvert cette sortie de secours l'année dernière. Une porte reculée du dernier bâtiment, un lieu calme à l'abri des regards et en même temps à la porté de tous. La vue était magnifique et s'ouvrait sur le stade, six étages plus bas.

\- Peut-on parler ? Juste un peu ... Interrogea le sportif.

L'autre acquiesça.

La colère était retombée depuis la dernière fois, même si les questions flottaient encore dans son esprit. Alors à la place d'écouter les paroles inutiles de Draco, il commença en premier.

\- Comment doit-on se qualifier tous les deux ? Demanda Harry. Après tout, personne ne me croirait si je disais qu'on est sortit ensemble. Hormis quelques types de ton équipe de basket.

\- Je ...

\- C'est vrai, car pour toute l'école tu restes "Draco Malfoy". Le mec engagé à Pansy Parkinson. Celui avec qui elle se mariera après l'université. Ou même avant, qui sait.

Draco se racla la gorge, et se leva pour se diriger juste devant son interlocuteur. Il s'agenouilla à son niveau et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- C'est mes parents qui ont voulu ça.

\- Mais tu n'es pas allé contre leurs décisions.

\- Que pouvais-je faire ?!

Harry se leva d'un bon, toisant l'autre d'en haut.

\- C'est vrai, qu'aurais-tu pu faire ? Cracha-t-il. Ce n'était pas comme si tu m'avais dis que tu m'aimais. Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas couché ensemble et que tu me disais que tu détestais Pansy.

\- Non, c'est ...

\- Stop. Je ne veux plus rien entendre de toi.

Harry avait mit une de ses main devant lui, pour empêcher Draco de parler. En même temps, il ferma les paupières quelques instants afin de se calmer. Il avait cru pouvoir se maîtriser, mais c'était impossible si l'autre était tellement têtu.

Le sportif murmura son prénom et Harry savait qu'il était debout juste devant lui. Il n'eut pas à ouvrir les yeux, et ne fit aucun geste lorsqu'il sentit une paire de lèvres sur les siennes. Ses membres s'étaient transformés en gelé dès que Draco mit ses mains sur son corps. Il n'y pouvait rien.

Son coeur ne lui obéissait pas. Jamais dans ces moments là.  
Et même si Harry avait voulu se persuader qu'il ne l'aimait plus, c'est faux. Il pensait à lui, sans cesse. Il se remémorait dans son esprit tous les moments qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux, dans l'insouciance de leur jeunesse. Si seulement la situation avait été différente, peut-être auraient-ils pu être heureux.

\- Je t'aime, souffla le blond alors qu'il fit glisser son pantalon sur le sol.

Rapidement, les bas de leurs vêtements furent enlevés grossièrement. C'était rempli de précipitation, et c'était sans aucune réflexion. Juste une pulsion sauvage et animale qui les consumait.  
Douloureusement, le sportif entra en lui.

\- Calme toi, ça va aller ...

Il écarta les cuisses, et tandis que Draco commençait à bouger en lui, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser. Dans son carnet, il se demander souvent pourquoi ce "il" laissait Blaise Zabini le détruire ainsi. Pourquoi il se laissait faire, sans jamais dire non.  
Mais maintenant il avait comprit.

Car Harry s'accrochait aussi à Draco, même s'il lui faisait du mal. L'amour à double-tranchant.

Seulement, à la place du dominé, il voulait être celui qui dominait son adversaire. Harry n'était pas une personne qui pouvait être détruit et reconstruit à l'image de celui qui le tenait si fermement. Non, ce n'était pas la place qu'il méritait.

Alors quand Draco se retira de son corps, il s'habilla calmement.

\- C'est fini, dit-il en marchant vers la porte.

Harry garderait en mémoire l'air perdu et déchiré de son adversaire.

.

 _Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait._

 _Je suis encore sous le choc. Comment quelqu'un peut-il m'aimer ? Je suis un monstre ..._

 _Cette fois-là, j'avais tracé des marques rouges avec mes ongles. Sur la totalité de son dos. Mon oeuvre était magnifique et je voulais tellement le prendre en photo. Ainsi, je le trouvais parfait._

 _Un sentiment étrange s'était insinué en moi, tandis que mes yeux ne le quittaient pas. Son corps complètement nu était à ma porté. Je pouvait en faire ce que je voulais. Il me laissait faire, comme toujours._  
 _Je lui ai dis que je le trouvais beau._

 _Il m'accorda un sourire._

 _Puis, dans une pulsion incontrôlable, je l'avais attaché aux barreaux du lit avec des menottes. Ses poignets étaient moins serrés que d'ordinaire. Apparemment, il avait encore des traces sur sa peau et par moment je peux être conscient de sa douleur._  
 _Il se contentait de me regarder, encore._

 _Dans ses yeux, je peux lire énormément de choses. De la dévotion, et presque de la gratitude. C'était assez étrange qu'une personne ressente cela à mon égard, c'était comme si je ne le méritait pas._  
 _Je le hais pour me faire sentir comme ça._

 _"As-tu confiance en moi ?" C'est ce que je lui ai demandé alors que je m'approchais du lit avec une ceinture._

 _Il savait d'avance ce qui allait se passer. Je le sais._

 _"J'ai confiance en toi" m'a-t-il répondu._

 _Sa voix était si douce et calme. La ceinture est tombée de ma main, et je ne l'ai pas même ramassée. A la place, je suis allé juste devant lui et d'un bras, j'ai soulevé ses hanches. Cette fois, il sembla paniqué. Il ne savait pas ce que j'avais dans la tête et mordit ses jolies lèvres._

 _C'est presque gêné qu'il me demanda ce que je faisais. Je ne lui répondit pas, malgré que c'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait à moi sans que je lui en donne l'autorisation. Je n'étais pas non plus d'humeur à le punir pour ça. A la place, je fixais son entrée. Ce petit trou rose qui avait été étiré et martyrisé par mes soins._  
 _Peut-être que si j'avais fais davantage attention, j'aurais su que c'était la première fois qu'il avait eu des relations sexuelles._

 _Ma petite catin n'en était pas une ... Ça me rendait triste, et fier._

 _Je pris deux doigts dans ma bouche et les suçait. Ensuite, quand ils furent assez humides, je les plaça à l'intérieur de ses fesses. Il grimaça face à l'intrusion, mais haleta bien vite avec les mouvements de va-et-vient._  
 _Il restait une petite pute malgré tout._

 _Je le prit violemment, mais il aimait ça. Il écartait ses cuisses encore plus. En fait, au fur et à mesure de nos rapports, c'était comme s'il prenait confiance en lui. Si avant il ne faisait aucun bruit pour dissimuler son plaisir, à présent il gémissait comme la salope qu'il était._

 _Il tirait sur les menottes et ses pieds se crispaient sur le matelas. Ses lèvres hurlait mon prénom, et ça me plaisait. Et enfin, quand je me déversa en lui, il soupira d'aise. Comme si, être rempli par moi était le summum du sexe._

 _"Je t'aime Blaise"_

 _Voila ce qu'il m'a dit._

 _Je n'ai pas su répondre, étant trop sous le choc._

 _Était_ _-il possible qu'une personne m'aime véritablement ?_

.

Neville leva le regard de son bouquin quand il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

\- Tu rentres tôt, dit-il.

\- Ouais.

Harry retira ses chaussures et sa veste, avant de s'allonger sur son lit. Au lieu de continuer sa lecture, son colocataire le fixa. Ce n'était pas habituel et celui aux cheveux noirs se demanda s'ils allaient enfin parler.  
Tous les deux n'avaient jamais eu de relations amicales, ils squattaient simplement dans la même chambre. Seulement, à présent trois ans s'étaient presque écoulés. Et d'une certaine façon, Harry s'était attaché à ce quotidien.

\- J'ai entendu dire que Draco avait rompu ses fiançailles, fit vaguement Neville.

Il avait replongé dans son bouquin, mais l'autre savait qu'il ne lisait pas vraiment.

\- Ah bon.

\- Il serait peut-être temps de lui parler.

\- Je sais pas, soupira Harry.

Se penchant vers son oreille, il sortit un carnet noir aux bordures rouges. Il se racla la gorge et le tendit en direction de son colocataire. Neville fronça les sourcils au premier abord, mais s'en saisit malgré tout.

\- Je te l'ai piqué la dernière fois.

Son colocataire pouffa silencieusement avant de mettre le carnet dans son sac. Probablement le mettrait-il dans les objets trouvés le lendemain.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de le lire ? Demanda Harry.

\- La vie des autres ne m'intéresse pas.

Le plus jeune acquiesça, comprenant son point de vue. Lui, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le lire en entier, malheureusement. La curiosité était un vilain défaut, il retiendrait la leçon. Ou peut-être pas.

\- Il appartient à Blaise Zabini, ajouta Harry.

\- D'accord. J'irais lui rendre.

Celui aux cheveux noirs continua de regarder son colocataire du coin de l'oeil. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais il avait eu envie de continuer la conversation. Comme si, tous les deux avaient délibérément gâché presque trois ans de leur vie en s'ignorant mutuellement.

\- Tu sais ... Commença Harry. Je pense que tu devrais changer tes projets d'avenir.

En effet, le président du conseil s'était inscrit dans un endroit prestigieux, à la hauteur de ses notes.

\- Et ou irais-je ?

\- En France. Il existe de très bonnes universités là-bas, et anglaises aussi, probablement. Je suis sur que Luna t'aidera à faire les démarches.

Neville leva lentement les yeux de son bouquin après quelques instants, comme s'il avait pesé le pour et le contre dans son esprit. Il ne dit rien pendant longtemps. Les deux se regardaient dans les yeux, sans bouger.  
Puis un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Neville.

\- Merci, répondit-il.

Harry sentit son coeur battre plus vite après ce simple mot.

\- Au fait, continua Neville comme si de rien n'était. As-tu fini de le lire ?

Il montra du doigt le carnet noir aux bordures rouges.

\- Ouais. Il m'a apporté tout ce qu'il fallait.

Le président lui fit un dernier signe de tête, avant de replonger dans sa lecture. Tous les deux savaient que ces moments là allaient leur manquer terriblement. Finalement, ils avaient eu le meilleur des colocataires, d'un côté comme de l'autre.

.

Quelques mois plus tard, la cérémonie de la remise des diplômes eut lieu. Tous les étudiants s'étaient vêtus de leur plus bels uniformes et déambulaient dans les couloirs une dernière fois afin de faire leurs adieux. Pour certain cela sonnait comme une libération, pour d'autres, la fin de la meilleure période de leur vie.

Harry agitait la main en direction de Neville. Celui-ci montait en voiture en compagnie de Luna, les deux ayant rendez-vous rapidement à l'aéroport. Apparemment, l'université de France les réclamait le plus vite possible.  
Au moins, ils allaient rester ensemble.

Les derniers lycéens rigolaient ensemble dans la cour, avant de prendre leur vie en main. C'était triste et joyeux en même temps. Harry les regardait du coin de l'oeil, voulait être aussi heureux qu'ils l'étaient.  
A la place, ses yeux se dirigèrent en direction du ciel. Il pensa aux derniers mots que Blaise Zabini avait tracé sur le papier. La fin du carnet, et de ses nombreuses pensées.

.

 _Au tout début de ce journal j'avais promis de ne jamais révéler mon nom, ni le sien. De ne jamais qualifier notre relation par un "nous". J'ai fais beaucoup de promesses, mais je ne tiens plus à les tenir._

 _Je vais briser cet engagement et révéler l'identité de celui qui m'aura changé._

 _Théodore._

 _C'est la première fois que j'écris son prénom sur papier et ce moment me rendrait presque émotionnel. Il aura débarqué dans ma vie sans aucune raison, la foutant en l'air jusqu'au bout. C'est un peu pathétique venant de moi._

 _Il faut savoir qu'il n'est pas grand. Pas spécialement fort. Intelligent dans la moyenne. En fait, il aurait pu passer inaperçu aux yeux de tout le monde, s'il n'avait pas eu son caractère jovial._  
 _Mais moi, en le regardant, je ne voyais que de la haine. Il avait pourri mon monde._

 _Ou est-ce moi qui ai pourri le sien ?_

 _Je l'ai embarqué dans mes ténèbres et il semble même s'y plaire._

 _Finalement c'est peut-être ça les relations humaines. Etre attaché à une personne. Et tout cela ne peut uniquement se terminer par deux manières. Soit la première lâche délibérément les sangles, ou la seconde s'en libère._

 _Cependant, je tiens fermement les cordes qui nous relient et je sais que Théodore n'a pas envie de s'en défaire._

 _Personne ne peut comparer notre relation à celle d'un couple ordinaire. Il me complète, d'une certaine façon. J'ai besoin de lui et il a besoin de moi. Et si quelqu'un nous juge, c'est qu'il ne comprend rien._  
 _Avec lui, je n'ai pas à me cacher. Il me connait._

 _Au bout du compte, ces deux questions méritent une réflexion._

 _Peut-on aimer quelqu'un que l'on hait ?_

 _Peut-on haïr quelqu'un que l'on aime ?_

.

Il regardait encore le ciel, tandis qu'une personne apparut à ses côtés, lui prenant la main au passage. La chaleur se rependit dans son corps, alors qu'il savait parfaitement qui se trouvait là.

\- Prêt à y aller ?

Draco était souriant. Heureux que l'année se termine, et qu'enfin ils puissent prendre un nouveau départ. Et alors que le couple se dirigeait vers la sortie, Harry replongea dans ses pensées.

Il n'aura jamais su qui était ce Blaise Zabini, ni même Théodore. Et il ne le voulait pas. Mais au final, en l'imaginant dans chacun des étudiants de ce lycée, il est sur d'une seule chose. Tout le monde était comme lui. Remplissant leurs esprits pervers par des pensées immorales et malsaines.

Le monde était à son image.

Le monde était l'image que reflétait Blaise Zabini.

.

 _Existe-t-il une différence entre Haine et Aime ?_

.

.

.

Fin.


End file.
